Numerous patent applications disclose the manufacture of make-up cosmetics in a plurality of colours, housed in a single container, using a variety of technologies. Some examples are patent applications JP2013079202, US2011073125, JP2012065847, US2008261844 and US2008277827. Said documents disclose technologies for the manufacture of multicoloured cosmetics in a single container in the form of a solid, powder, cast, fluid or emulsified product. However, a number of difficulties are involved in the manufacture of these cosmetics. The main technical difficulties include problems associated with making clear demarcations between the various colours, and the difficulty of combining in the same container colours that present physical incompatibilities with one another from the formulation standpoint, such as a colour in powder form and a colour in fluid form.
According to the literature, the manufacture of cosmetics with a plurality of colours in the same container requires the use, at least at one stage of the manufacturing process, of moulds, templates or preforms to prepare an initial rough pattern of the individual colours before combining them in the final container; however, this operation requires the use of complex machinery and equipment.
The use of magnetic fields applied to make-up cosmetics is also reported in the literature.
US 2011/000498 discloses a device for applying a cosmetic composition, in particular mascara, including a magnet and magnetic or magnetisable particles. The disclosed device makes it easier both to apply the composition and to improve the deposition of magnetic or magnetisable particles on keratinous fibres in order to obtain the visual effect created by magnetic particles having an optical effect by reflecting and/or diffracting light.
EP1700534 discloses an article having a film comprising magnetic particles oriented as a visible pattern, and an adhesive surface which assures the fixation of the article on the skin, fingernail or artificial fingernail. A magnetic field is applied during the manufacturing process of the article before drying the film.
FR2888115 discloses a liquid foundation including at least one colouring agent having non-zero magnetic susceptibility, such as metallic iron, preferably soft iron. The foundation is applied to the skin and then subjected to a magnetic field in order to modify the orientation of at least some of the particles of the colouring agent(s) presenting non-zero magnetic susceptibility.
WO2006/037901 discloses a kit for applying make-up to a surface such as the skin, nails, hair or lips, said kit comprising a first cosmetic composition including magnetic particles that are movable under the effect of a magnetic field and a second cosmetic composition for covering or being covered by the first composition and a magnetic device for generating a magnetic field that makes it possible to displace and/or modify the orientation of all or some of the magnetic particles when the first composition is applied in the form of a layer to the surface.
All of said patents disclose inventions relating to mainly fluid cosmetics which are first subjected, during or after application, to a magnetic field, in order to improve their cosmetic performance.